Vivante, tu me dégoutes Morte, tu m'attires
by SayaxSama
Summary: Simplement OS modifiant complétement le cours des choses dans le tome 1. Et si Cato, avait eu l'occasion de tuer Katniss ? - Crak un soupçon CatoxKatniss. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce que je fais subir à l'œuvre de Susan Collins. Dédicacé à ma chère Garrynounette :3


**Titre :** Vivante, tu me dégoutes. Morte, tu m'attires.

**Rating :** 13+

**Auteur(e) :** Saya

**Intro :** _/!\ Attention ceci est un pur délire de l'auteure pour une amie, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire /!\_

Vous avez lu les bouquins ? Eh bien oubliez-les ! Vous avez juste vu le film ? Eh bien allez vous pendre ! – SBAM # . - Hum, non, non je ne participe pas à un génocide de mes lecteurs u_u  
Bref ! Oubliez tout ce que vous avez connu et remontez le temps comme si le reste de l'histoire n'avait jamais existé. Et tout reprend lors des premiers jeux de Katniss. Et si son expérience dans l'arène avait complètement était bouleversée par un petit incident ?  
Hein, quoi ? Comment ça Rue et Peeta ? Ah non ! Venez pas gâcher mon intro avec des détails aussi insignifiants ! – à force je crois que c'est moi que les fans des Hunger Games vont massacrer u_u – On s'en fout d'eux ! On a qu'à dire que Rue est morte avant d'avoir rencontrer Katniss et quant à Peeta eh bien Katniss le déteste depuis le soir où il a déclaré l'aimer devant le monde entier ! Voilà comme ça tout le monde est content :3  
De tout manière tant qu'Haymitch ( ) est en vie, tout va pour le mieux ^^ - Comment ça je fais du favoritisme ?! C'est que des conneries !

L'histoire reprend donc au beau milieu de l'arène. Et si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement ?  
Voilà Garry cette connerie d'intro est spécialement pour toi :3

**Sur ce, enjoy :3**

* * *

Leurs corps roulaient dans l'herbe. Les frottements de leurs peaux s'intensifiaient à chaque mouvement. Leurs respirations saccadées rythmaient leur effort continu. Par moment, quelques cris venaient se mêler à la mélodie de leur corps. Ils formaient un tout bien étrange. Un être unique...  
Etendus sur le sol, leurs jambes venaient s'entremêler l'une à l'autre. Un tel nœud se formait que le défaire en semblait impossible. Comme unis pour l'éternité.

Le souffle haché de la jeune fille, certainement dû à l'intensité du moment, venait se répandre sur le visage de bond blond penché au-dessus d'elle. Celui se délecta de souffle chaud et saccadé se promenant sur son visage. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'en était presque jouissif.

Il tirait tellement de satisfaction de cet instant magique, son cœur était sur le point d'imploser. Et la situation n'arrangeait pas son rythme cardiaque affolé. Tout le plongeait dans un bonheur intense. A croire qu'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie !

Il aimait sentir la chaleur de leur corps tant ils étaient pressés l'un à l'autre, il aimait la voir se cambrer sous le poids son corps, il aimait l'entendre crier son nom d'une voix sèche et rauque. C'était si agréable ! Il s'en délectait, humectant ses lèvres de plaisir.  
Il gardait les yeux intensément ouverts, voulant à tout prix ne rater aucune seconde de cet instant si précieux. Il voulait tout mémoriser, il voulait graver en lui et à jamais toutes les expressions de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait absolument en rater aucune...

Lui seul la verrait ainsi ! C'était son instant, son moment, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever !

_**Le jour où il allait tuer Katniss Everdeen !**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs instants qu'ils étaient ainsi. Les coups fusaient. Les cris aussi. L'intention n'était même plus de blesser, mais de tuer ! Pourtant Cato souriait de plus belle, comme séduit par la beauté de l'instant. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais trouvé Katniss aussi belle, défigurée par l'effort, la douleur, et la peur de mourir. La voir se débattre ainsi l'excitait.

Elle ne voulait pas céder, il le voyait à son regard. A cette lueur inflexible qu'il n'arrivait pas éteindre malgré ses efforts. Malgré sa position dominante. Malgré la mort imminente de cette dernière. Mais cela rendait les jeux encore plus excitant n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout la tuer maintenant serait du gâchis, il voulait en profiter, la briser lentement. Il en tirait trop de plaisir. Il voulait la faire souffrir, il voulait la dominer complètement, il voulait anéantir tous ses espoirs, la faire sienne pour de bon. Et une fois tout cela accompli, il la tuerait. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait le plaisir de tenir la fille du feu entre ses mains...

Oh oui ! Ce programme lui plaisait ! Et il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter. Katniss était impuissante loin de son arc, elle ne faisait pas le poids au corps à corps contre lui. Et quant à sa clique, ils les avaient semés depuis longtemps. Même ce satané Joli-Cœur ne viendrait pas lui gâcher son plaisir.  
Ah Joli-Cœur, peut-être devrait-il trainer la carcasse de Katniss une fois parfaitement domptée et anéantie pour la tuer devant ses yeux. Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Il en serait inconsolable, et se détruirait de lui-même...

Son cœur s'accéléra à cette idée, le remplissant d'un plaisir incommensuré. Seule sa folie destructrice le comblait parfaitement. Rien n'égalait le plaisir de tuer.  
Enfin rien, à part Katniss...

Depuis le début des jeux il avait tué de nombreux jeunes, sans aucun état d'âme, juste pour le plaisir de voir leur carcasse vide s'écrouler à ses pieds. Plaisir, puissance, pouvoir, voilà ce qu'il éprouvait...  
Mais cette fille l'obsédait. C'était sa proie, sa Némésis, son but ultime ! Il voulait la faire sienne pour de bon. Il l'avait traqué comme un fou, dans l'espoir de la voir enfin tomber entre ses mains. Et son vœux était enfin exaucé, plus jamais il ne la relâcherait, quitte à lui arracher les ailes. Le gai moqueur ne s'envolera plus comme ça...

Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle l'obsédait autant. La voir souffrir de ses mains lui arrachait des grimaces de plaisir. Jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir à tuer quelqu'un. En réalité, ce n'était même pas le fait de la tuer, mais c'était le fait de la sentir si proche de lui alors qu'elle lui rendait ses derniers souffles.

Un lien étroit se tissait entre eux. Un lien que rien ne pourrait briser. Celui du tueur et de sa victime.  
Un tueur gardait toujours en mémoire chacune de ses victimes. Au moment de leur mort, il avait pu partager avec eux ce que peu de proches partagent. Un dernier souffle d'une vie. Un dernier regard perdu loin, comme libéré de tous les soucis. Un dernier mouvement marquant un repos éternel.

Tout cela en disait plus sur une personne, que tout ce qu'il pu dire au long de sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'en cet instant Cato avait l'impression de redécouvrir Katniss Everdeen sous un nouveau jour. Ainsi, la dominant de tout son poids, les mains étroitement serrées autour de sa nuque, elle lui livrait tous ses secrets. Ses peurs les plus intimes, ses rêves les plus fous, ses secrets les plus enfouis. Et tout cela, dans peu de temps, lui appartiendrait à jamais.

Les mouvements de la fille du feu, se faisaient moins frénétiques, plus calme. Elle cessait presque de se battre, comme résignée de son sort.

Cato détestait ce moment, la victime en perdait tout son charme ! Une fois qu'elle avait perdu sa motivation de se battre, il n'y avait plus d'intérêt à la faire souffrir. Elle devenait une simple poupée, sans âme, sans vie.

_**Déception...**_

Toutes ses victimes finissaient ainsi : résignées. Il croyait Katniss différente, pourtant la fille du feu ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Juste une incroyable lâche, incapable de se battre jusqu'au bout.  
Son regard glissa le long du corps de la victime, pour remonter jusqu'à son visage. Il voulait avoir une dernière image d'elle avant de la tuer pour de bon. Pourtant au moment où il croisa son regard, son cœur s'arrêta. Comme foudroyé.

Son regard, lui, n'avait pas cessé de se battre, son corps était juste trop fatigué pour le faire à sa place. Mais elle était toujours aussi déterminée, même complètement dénudée devant la mort. Cato n'arrivait plus à lâcher des yeux son étrange regard. Toutes les émotions de la jeune fille s'y mêlaient. Peur, rage, colère, amour (pour qui, il l'ignorait...), et surtout espoir...

Le tout était électrifiant, ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'orage.  
Un long frisson parcourut le corps de Cato. Voilà, ça recommençait. Plaisir, excitation, désir. Tout remontait en lui avec une violence folle. La tuer serait vraiment du gâchis. Il voulait la garder un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui.

Finalement la fille de feu portait bien son nom. Elle attisait ses désirs. Elle l'enflammait complètement !  
Son être tout entier en était émoustillé. Il n'arrivait plus à esquisser le moindre geste. Ses mains restaient fermement closes autour de sa nuque. Cette nuque si fragile, si délicate, si facile à briser...  
Sa gorge était sèche, déglutir lui semblait impossible à présent. Son corps entier était crispé. Tout ça pour un simple regard. Cato se sentait pitoyable, mais son envie de garder Katniss Everdeen se faisait de plus en plus grande. La faire sienne voilà sa seule et véritable envie !

Un nouveau frisson parcourut son corps, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était plus du plaisir, mais bien du dégout. Du dégout envers lui-même...

A quoi bon vouloir la garder ? Elle finirait par le tuer ! Elle le détestait. Lui seul prenait du plaisir à sa présence. Son corps tout entier en trembla de rage. Il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir complètement, jamais elle ne s'avouerait vaincu. Pas même s'il venait à lui arracher ses précieuses mains.  
Même sans aile un oiseau à toujours un profond désir de liberté. Pas une seule seconde, elle ne penserait pas à s'échapper.

_**Il ne pourrait jamais avoir Katniss Everdeen !**_

Ses muscles se contractèrent d'une violente impulsion, sous l'effet de la rage et du désespoir. Un seul bruit lui fit retrouver son calme, le ramena à la raison. Un simple craquement sinistre, mais si familier à ses oreilles. Le son était léger, mais il le reconnut immédiatement : le craquement d'un os...  
Il venait de lui briser la nuque.

_**Il avait tué Katniss Everdeen.**_

Il resta un moment interdit, toujours perché sur le corps sans vie. Il n'entendit même pas le coup de canon annonçant la mort de la fille du feu, trop occupé à dessiner du regard les traits de la jeune fille. Au final il n'avait même pas pu profiter de ses derniers instants, aveuglé par sa rage. Elle était morte du même mystère que de son vivant.

Ses yeux gris étaient encore grand ouverts. D'un geste complètement inédit pour lui, il le lui ferma...  
Il laissa glisser lentement sa main sur son visage. Une simple caresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui octroyer de son vivant. Le geste était presque inconscient, encore sous le choc de sa mort. En la tuant, il avait également l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même. Une partie indescriptible. Peut-être le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait...

Le tribut se redressa sur ses jambes. Le corps gisait à présent à ses pieds, et pourtant la satisfaction habituelle n'y était pas.  
Il se relevait plus cruel et plus avide de sang. Maintenant que la fille du feu était morte, sa stupide alliance de carrière n'avait plus de raison d'être. Il allait tous les tuer. Et sa première victime serait le Joli-cœur.  
Ensuite ils s'occuperaient des autres tour à tour. Il terminerait surement par Clove...

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il allait tous les massacrer :

_**Il allait remporter les Hunger Games !**_

* * *

_**Alors cet OS devait être beaucoup plus léger à la base , avec même une pointe d'humour et la fin pas du tout comme ça XD. Mais finalement il s'est écrit de lui-même comme ça. C'est surement car je suis complétement fasciné par le caractère de sociopathe profond qu'est Cato.- et puis c'est bien la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi court O_O  
Ce petit à toute les qualités requises pour devenir un excellent sérial-killer :3**_

**Finalement ce CatoxKatniss c'est révélé assez spécial.**  
**Cato aime Katniss, mais uniquement quand il la possède au point de pouvoir la tuer et la faire souffrir. - et seuls les profonds psychopathes ressentent dans l'amour dans ce genre de cas. Les liens qu'ils créent avec leur victime est beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quels sentiments, et ils sont ainsi emportés par leur passion et désir.**  
**Euh je dois je surement vous paraitre pour une folle maintenant XD - je dois avouer que j'ai lu un livre parlant de sérial-killer récemment x) apparemment ça m'a profondément marqué. (c'est un sujet fascinant il faut dire :3)**

**C'est bon, vous me prenez vraiment pour une folle XD**

**Au moins la tournure spécial de cet OS m'aura permit de ne pas bafouer complément l'œuvre de Suzanne Collins, je m'en serais voulue à mort. - Déjà que j'ai tué Katniss, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau si j'avais complétement tourner en dérision ses personnages . Quoi que j'en serais parfaitement capable XD Un OS comique avec les personnage d'HG, ça vous tente ?!**

**Enfin si je me fais pas tuer par les fans...**


End file.
